


Red Orbs

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Eggs, M/M, Mpreg, Octoskeles, Oviposition, Sort Of, Unbirth, Vaginal Vore, Vore, Weird Shit, kind of, skelepreg, weird porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Stretch's pet octoskele Hickory has a surprise for him.





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this: http://cooterblaster.tumblr.com/post/170447695331/some-octopussy-stuffs
> 
> The bottom comic. I highly recommended looking at it because I'm not sure how good I job I did describing what the octoskeles are and what they do so it's kinda of written from the point of view that you know what's going with them. I couldn't do much about that because it's written from Stretch's POV so I couldn't really stop to explain things without pulling away from the story for a bunch of clunky exposition, which is something I strongly dislike. So, sorry if this is confusing.
> 
> Also, I called them octoskeles because I think it sounds cute and they're cute so it makes sense. And the SF Paps octoskele is called Hickory because that's what he's called in the comic and that's what the person who does that blog calls him.
> 
> Oh and in case you missed the tags somehow this has unbirth in it.

Stretch lay himself out on the couch and grabbed the remote to channel surf. He’d check on Hickory again in an hour or two to make sure he was okay. He’d been sluggish for the past few days, not just lazy like he normally was but sluggish. It was a bit worrying but not unduly so. His appetite hadn’t change, in fact, it seemed to have increased a bit. So, it was probably nothing. If it went on for much longer though Stretch would take him to a healer to get checked out. But for now, he’d just keep an eye on him.

Less than an hour had passed though before Hickory entered the living room, announcing himself with a chitter. Stretch sat up to watch the little octoskele approach, his tentacles propelling him across the floor, making that plopping sound that was cute when it wasn’t four in the morning. He made a beeline for Stretch.

“Hey, ya feeling better?” Stretch said as Hickory pulled himself up onto the couch with his ecto-tentacles.

Hickory chirped in response, sounding agitated. So, a ‘no’, he wasn’t doing better, he was doing worse. Maybe it was time to take him in to see a healer.

Before Stretch could suggest that though, Hickory crawled up onto his lap. Still making agitated chirping noises, he wriggled a couple of his tentacles into Stretch’s shorts, pushing down the hem.

“Whoa hey, slow down there pal.” Stretch put a hand on top of Hickory’s skull to hold him back. What he wanted was obvious but he’d never been this frantic about it before, even when it was winter and he needed the warmth. “What’s up lil dude?”

Hickory hissed in response which was unlike him, Edge was normally the one who liked to hiss. Hickory only did it when he felt threatened and even then, only when he thought he could win the fight. He immediately backtracked though and made soft sounds of apology. But he didn’t stop pulling at the hem of Stretch’s pants.

Well if he was this insistent about it then Stretch would oblige him and take him to see a healer later. “Okay, okay, let me get off my shorts at least.”

Hickory let out an impatient whine but crawled off Stretch’s lap anyway. Stretch raised his ‘eyebrows’ at him but of course got no response, even though he seemed to understand most of it not all of everything being said around him he wasn’t capable of making any kind of sound that even resembled proper speech. Maybe it was because of the lack of a lower jaw, meaning he had no real mouth, or maybe it was something else.

Stretch shimmed off his shorts, leaving them to lie on the floor for now. He then lay back into the couch and formed his magic into the proper parts.

Hickory wasted no time crawling up in between his spread legs. No matter how many times they did this it was still weird even if it did feel good. So, as usual, Stretch tensed as Hickory’s tentacles neared his opening. But unlike normal, Hickory seemed to be in a hurry as he shoved several in at once

Stretch gasped, instinctively arching his body as his magic burned from the sudden stretching. It felt good though as Hickory’s slick tentacles slid around inside him as he started to pull himself in. Stretch’s arousal at the stimulation of the sensitive walls of his magic helped ease the way.

He groaned as Hickory’s skull entered him. This part was the hardest and most painful. From there it was only a short time later that Hickory’s whole body slid into his conjured womb, causing a climax to roll through him at the sudden release of pressure in his magic.

He sighed as he relaxed, rubbing a hand over his newly swollen abdomen. Hickory was sliding around inside him, looking for a good position to nap in. His weight and the feel of the swell he made was satisfying and had Stretch feeling inclined to join him in taking a nap.

So, with a yawn, he stood up and cleaned himself up a bit in the bathroom before pulling his shorts back on and making his way back to his bedroom. He lay himself out on the bed and pulled the blanket up to his chin, yawning as he curled around his belly. Hickory was still moving around in there for some reason, normally he was asleep within a minute or two at most. But it wasn’t much and nowhere near enough to keep Stretch from drifting off.

 

He jerked awake to his pressure in his magic again as Hickory started pulling himself out. He jerked upright not all prepared for the sensation. All the previous times they’d done this, Hickory had needed to be coaxed out when Stretch got tired of him being in there or needed him to get out for whatever reason. But it was too late to do anything about it now.

Panting, Stretch quickly slid his pants off. He was just in time as seconds later Hickory’s body was slipping out of him, the relief of pressure again causing an orgasm to roll through him.

He groaned as he relaxed once more. He’d have to clean the sheets and blanket now since Hickory would be coated in magic. If he didn’t do it soon it would leave a stain. Wonderful.

First, he’d dispel his ecto-body though. Except when he tried, it didn’t work. Confused, he lifted the blanket covering him to look at Hickory. Yep, he was there between his legs covered in orange ecto-plasm and looking content and happy, maybe proud too. At least he seemed to be feeling better.

Stretch tried again to dispel his ecto-body. It didn’t work this time either though, he could still feel it. He prodded at his middle through his sweatshirt. It felt rounder than it should. It was rather difficult for a skeleton to gain weight in their ecto-body, especially so quickly, so what was going on here?

He tossed the blanket aside as he sat up to pull up his hoodie to get a look at it. In his middle were a bunch of little red orbs. There were enough to make his belly bulge out a tiny bit.

“What the fuck?” he said, looking at Hickory again.

He cooed and twittered happily in response, waving a couple slime covered tentacles in the air. He would’ve undoubtedly been smiling if it were possible to do so without a mouth. The orbs could’ve only come from him, there was no other explanation. Did that mean they were… eggs? Had Hickory just laid _eggs_ inside him?

“What the fuck!?” he said again. Hickory flinched at his tone this time, pulling his tentacles up to cower behind as if he thought if he couldn’t see Stretch, Stretch couldn’t see him and he was therefore safe.

Stretch sighed as his anger softened a little. But only a little, Hickory had lain _eggs_ inside him after all, he was justified in his less than happy reaction. Yelling and making Hickory upset wouldn’t solve anything though. “Sorry,” he said with a huff. It calmed Hickory though.

With a groan Stretch let his hoodie fall back into place and slid off the bed. “Let’s at least get ya cleaned up.” He’d clean Hickory and put the sheet and blanket in the wash before figuring out what he was going do about the eggs. Edge was undoubtedly the eggs’ father both because he was the only other octoskele they interacted with and because he and Hickory had been super friendly with each other lately.

Hickory made a questioning chirp sound as he looked up at him. Stretch frowned at him to make sure he understood that he was still annoyed as he pulled his pants back on. Then after rolling up his sleeves to make sure the slime covering Hickory wouldn’t get on them, he carefully picked him up.

He carried him to the kitchen to give him a warm bath in the sink. He’d taken to humming softly while doing this but didn’t this time. He stubbornly held onto his annoyance. He had every right to be annoyed.

Hickory of course knew something was up, that Stretch was unhappy with him. He acted less happy and relaxed than he normally did during bath time. If he had any smarts he’d know why, which he seemed to most of the time.

Once done, Stretch dried him and warped him in a fluffy towel before leaving to take care of the sheets and blanket. He’d undoubtedly taken too long and they’d stain but he didn’t really care a whole lot. Now it was time to call Rus and figure out what the fuck he was going to do about this.

As he walked back into the kitchen to get the phone, Hickory chirped and reached several tentacles towards him. He wanted to be picked up.

Stretch frowned, crossing his arms. “I’m not happy with you right now, so, no.”

Hickory gave him a sad look, cooing softly. They both knew what he was doing and Stretch wasn’t going to fall for it no matter how cute Hickory was. “No, absolutely not.”

More sad noises, so pitiful they could only be an act. Instead of moving on and ignoring him like he should’ve done, Stretch took another peek at him. Dammit, he was cute and sad.

With a heavy sigh, Stretch picked him up, he was too weak of will not to. Hickory chirped happily at his unfair victory as Stretch lifted him to his shoulder where he could crawl up and into the hood of his hoodie, his favourite spot to chill when Stretch was up and moving around.

Once he was settled and secure, Stretch resumed his journey to the phone. He dialed Rus’ number off of memory and as usual he picked up after the first ring.

“Hello,” he said, his smile audible in his voice.

“Hello, Rus.” Stretch sighed, his shoulders slumping. Hopefully he would know what to do about the eggs. But how to tell him?

“Oh, hey Stretch, has Hickory been doing any better?” His voice sobered to have an undercurrent of worry.

“He is now.” And at least Stretch knew what the problem had been and that it was nothing to worry about. Well, it was, just not in the way they’d originally feared.

“What was the matter?”

Stretch sighed as he lifted his hoodie to look at the orb eggs again. How could this have happened to him? “I don’t know if it’s really something I can talk about over the phone.” How would he even describe it? It was weird and kind of gross. “But uh… ya might need to have a talk with Edge about it.”

There was a pause before Rus responded. “What is it? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m… fine, just in a bit of a predicament.” How long before the eggs hatched? And was there any way to get them out of himself without killing them – because that would undoubtedly make Hickory sad, probably Edge and Rus too, and killing them didn’t seem like the right way to handle this – so he didn’t have to deal with them? “Do you think you could come over?”

“Of course, I’ll be over right away.”

“Bring Edge.” Like that even needed to be said, Rus always brought Edge when coming over, Stretch did the same with Hickory when going over there.

“All right, see you in like twenty minutes when I get there.” With that Rus hung up and the phone went dead in Stretch’s hand.

He put it back in its cradle as he dropped his hoodie so he at least wouldn’t have to look at the eggs anymore. Then yawning, he went back into the living room. He had a nap to get back to. He carefully pulled Hickory out of his hood, without waking him somehow, as he lay on the couch, putting Hickory on his middle. It seemed like the logical place to put him since he was responsible for it being there.


	2. Incubator

Rus blinked in astonishment as he bent over to get a better look at the eggs in Stretch’s belly. “That’s… quite something,” he said. “What are they exactly?”

“Eggs, I’m pretty sure.” Stretch shrugged. “Hickory wanted to do… the thing and then this happened. He’s was super happy about it too.”

There was a second or two of silence as Rus processed this news before his face lit up with joy. “This means we’re going to have little baby octoskeles.” His voice was pitched high with excitement. “You hear that Edge, you’re going to be daddy.” He turned around to scoop Edge up into his arms. He hissed at first but calmed down when Rus held him in front of Stretch’s belly. Where he cooed inquisitively as he examined them before wriggling in a way that could only be interpreted as proud and self-satisfied.

Stretch sighed, not at all surprised by Rus’ reaction, or Edge’s, but… “Why’d he’d have to lay them inside me?”

“I imagine it’s because they seem to naturally live in warm, wet places, that’s part of the reason they like to go in there anyway. Their eggs probably need to be in such an environment otherwise they won’t hatch. And there’s not exactly any kind of place like that around here so… it makes perfect sense that he’d lay them inside you.”

Stretch sighed again but Rus was right, that made sense. He was undoubtedly stuck with them until they hatched too. There was one more problem though. “What are we gonna do with them once they hatch?”

Rus gave it a few seconds thought before replying. “I don’t know yet but I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”

 

A visit to see a healer confirmed what they already knew, that Edge and Hickory had mated and Hickory had decided to lay the eggs in Stretch. How long before they hatched was anyone’s guess; there wasn’t much known about whatever kind of monster hybrid they were. But there were fifteen of them, far too many as far as Stretch was concerned.

“Does this mean I’m pregnant?” Stretch asked as they were on they’re way out of the healer’s. Hickory was napping in the hood of his hoodie again.

“I… don’t think so,” Rus replied with a thoughtful expression. Edge was in his arms, hissing at every stranger they passed by. “You’re more like an incubator I think.”

“Wonderful.”

Rus smiled and patted him on the arm. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Once they’re older I’m sure we can find companions for them. And these little guys are rare so you’re helping increase their numbers so they’re less likely to go extinct. That’s good, right?”

“I guess.” Stretch would still rather he not be the one to act as an incubator. If they’d known Hickory was going to be laying eggs they could’ve step up something better that _wasn’t_ inside him. Or at least he could’ve been given a choice in the matter.

At least they weren’t too much of a bother though. His hoodie easily concealed the small bump they made and other than the drain on his magic from having to keep his ecto-body manifested they wouldn’t change anything at all about his daily life. So, should be able to ignore them most of the time. He’d just have to eat a little more to make up for the drain on his magic.

 

“You know this means ya can’t go in there, right?” he said to Hickory when he was lounging on the couch, watching TV before getting ready to go to bed.

Hickory had crawled up onto him and under his hoodie to sit on his middle. He chittered in response to Stretch’s words as he twirled around almost like a dog before settling down. He apparently wasn’t bothered by that.

Stretch sighed. Now he wouldn’t be able to stand until Hickory did. He was even purring, Stretch couldn’t move him when he was purring. “You’re never laying eggs in me again though. It’s weird and kinda gross.” As if the other stuff they did wasn’t weird and kind of gross but that at least felt good and could be ended pretty much whenever. Stretch was stuck with the eggs inside him until they hatched which could take years for all he knew.

Hickory’s only response was another chirp and more purring.

 

Over the next couple of the weeks the eggs grew bigger. Not much but enough that the bump they made in Stretch’s ecto-body was more noticeable even with the hoodie or other baggie clothing on, barely but still. It was annoying because everyone who noticed assumed he was pregnant and asked him when the baby was due or tried to congratulate him and stuff like that. He never went out when Hickory was in there mostly for that reason. He was couldn’t explain the truth either because it would sound too weird and strange.

“I’m sure they won’t get much bigger,” Rus said when Stretch complained to him about it.

“How would you know?” Stretch frowned, poking at his belly through his hoodie.

“Because Edge and Hickory aren’t very big so I doubt their offspring would be. In fact, they’ll probably hatch soon and then we’ll have little babies to take care of.” As usual when this topic came up Rus’ face lit up with joy and excitement. It made it nigh on impossible for Stretch to stay annoyed about this.

Rus had already prepared a place to put babies once they hatched in Stretch’s living room. And he was spending more and more time at Stretch’s house and just with him in general. This resulted in people assuming Stretch was pregnant off him. Which judging by the way he denied such assumptions when spoken aloud, he wouldn’t have minded one bit if that were true. But he never brought up such a possibility, thank goodness.

 

Another couple of weeks passed and thankfully Rus was right, the eggs didn’t appear to be getting any bigger. Hickory spent a lot of time sitting on Stretch’s lap – or his belly when he was lying down – cooing over them. It was cute and no matter how annoyed Stretch was with the situation sometimes he couldn’t be annoyed at Hickory. He was weak and easily manipulated by cuteness; he’d known that about himself for a while though so it didn’t bother him.

He was lounging on the couch in his living room his legs thrown across Rus’ lap as Hickory and Edge hung with each other on the coffee table, hopefully not thinking about making more eggs. The TV was one but he was mostly listening to Rus talk about his day, his excitement for Edge and Hickory’s hatchlings, and whatever else came to his mind. He was always talkative but today had been a good day so he was even more loquacious than usual. Stretch didn’t mind though, he liked seeing him happy.

Relaxed by the sound of Rus’ chatter and the drone of the TV underneath it, he was starting to drift towards sleep. He probably shouldn’t, Rus was always telling him about how sleeping so much wasn’t good for him but he couldn’t help it.

The tempo of Rus’ chatter changed, stopping completely for a few seconds. “Huh, what’s wrong Hickory?”

Before Stretch could sit up to see what was up or ask Rus about it, Hickory was suddenly pulling himself up onto the couch and then onto Stretch’s middle. His movements were much quicker than usual and he was making excited sounds. Something was up. Edge pulled himself up too and crawled up onto Stretch’s chest.

“Really?” Stretch said with a frown. Edge ignored him like the angry asshole he was.

“What’s happening?” Rus asked. “Are the eggs hatching?”

“Uh… doesn’t feel like it.” _Surely_ he’d feel it, right? “It’s…”

Something moved inside him. His imagination maybe? Then it came again in a different spot and then somewhere else. “Never mind,” he said. “They’re hatching.”

Rus’ face lit up with even more excitement than earlier. At least somebody was excited because Stretch sure wasn’t. How was this going to go down? How would they get the baby octoskeles out once they hatched? Would they know to crawl out? Or would they have to find some other way to get them out? It was something they’d discussed a few times but hadn’t ever come to any concrete conclusions on. Well they’d have to figure it out here real soon.

“What do we?” he asked.

Rus thought for a few seconds still practically vibrating with excitement. “We should probably get you somewhere more comfortable while we wait for them to hatch.” He pushed Stretch’s legs off his lap so he could stand. “Come on you guys, were going to move.” He gently picked Hickory and Edge off Stretch. Initially Edge hissed loudly as he always did when he was picked up unexpectedly but he quieted down once he was being held against Rus’ chest. Hickory made sad, disappointed noises. “We’re just moving, I’ll put you back on him in a little bit” Rus consoled him.

Stretch stood too, grimacing as the movement inside him continued, picking up the pace. Was this what it would be like to be pregnant and feel the baby move? He didn’t fancy ever finding out.

They moved his room where he lay out on the bed and Rus sat next to him. As soon as Hickory was placed on the bed too, he crawled up on Stretch’s middle again even going underneath his hoodie this time. Edge just moved over to sit beside him.

“How long do you think it’s going to take?” Rus asked.

“I don’t know.” Stretch pulled his hoodie up to reveal his midsection so they could sort of see the eggs around Hickory which wasn’t a whole lot. So, Rus gently picked him up and moved him, placing him beside Edge so they could get a better view of the eggs. He made soft sounds of protest but stayed where he was.

The eggs were definitely hatching. They were bulging out as the baby octoskeles inside pushed against their prisons. It felt weird and strange, not necessarily in a bad way but Stretch wouldn’t ever describe as good either. And he would never wish to repeat this.

It went on for a while as with nothing else to do Rus went back to talking, mostly about his excitement for the babies. Eventually one managed to hatch, breaking free of its shell rather anticlimactically. It looked exactly like its parents but the colour of its magic tentacles was hard to determine when viewed it through Stretch’s orange ecto-flesh.

“Ah, it’s so cute,” Rus squealed in delight, holding his hands hand to either side of his face. It _was_ cute, no one could deny that. Hickory and Edge cooed over it too as they leaned in closer to get a better look.

Soon another one hatched and then another and another so it wasn’t long before they were all out. They were squirming around and not doing much else so…

“What next?” Stretch asked. “How do we get them out?” He didn’t fancy of having them in there for any longer; he was tired of having his ecto-stuff manifested and was more than ready to dispel it.

Hickory crawled over and hooked a tentacle into the hem of Stretch’s pants and tugged slightly down on it. His signal for when he wanted to do the thing. With a sigh, Stretch obliged and removed his pants. Maybe he’d get his babies out.

Hickory crawled in between his legs and wasted no time slipping tentacles into him. And yep, he was pulling one of the baby octoskeles out. It was _not_ a pleasant feeling but they didn’t have any other options.

“I’ll go get a towel,” Rus exclaimed before getting up and running out the room. He returned seconds later with a big fluffy towel. He placed it next to Hickory just in time for him to place the baby on it before immediately reaching in for another one.

Edge scuttled over to sit by the towel, no doubt ready to raise hell if anyone or anything threatened his offspring. He even hissed loudly and reared up when Rus reached for the baby octoskele.

Rus gave him a sheepish grin in response as he withdrew his hand. “Sorry, they’re just so _cute_.”

It felt like forever but eventually they were all out and Stretch could finally dispel his magic, letting out a sigh of relief as he did so. Now he could finally fully appreciate how cute babies were. After cleaning himself up some and putting his pants back on, he looked down at them again.

Edge was still being protective. Hickory was sitting beside them too but seemed much more relaxed than Edge, cooing proudly and happily over his offspring as if to say ‘I made them, aren’t they wonderful’. The babies were making soft cooing sounds too, the ones still awake anyway. They were rapidly starting to doze, either a baby thing or taking after Hickory, maybe both.

“What we going to name them?” Rus’ voice was still pitched high with excitement, his smile wide. No doubt he’d eventually end up picking them up and cuddling them soon no matter what Edge had to say on the matter. The fact that he was resisting for so long was almost a miracle.

“I don’t know.” Stretch wouldn’t mind picking one of them up either but would rather not upset the new parents. “Haven’t you been thinking about this since you found about the eggs?” He’d certainly brought up a bunch of times to spout name ideas.

“Yes, but I still don’t know what to name them. There are so many possible names and they’re all so good. Well, maybe not all of them but a lot of them are.”

“Well, if anyone can come up with the perfect names for them for I’m sure it’s you.” Stretch was bad at coming up with good names and was more than willing to let Rus have the final say on it.

“Yes, you are absolutely correct, I’m practically a master namer. I’ll come up with perfect names for all of them in no time. Maybe not no time, it is a very important decision after all.”

Stretch yawned as he sat down on the bed again. At least that was over. They still had to figure out what they were going to do with fifteen octoskeles but that could wait. And they were _adorable_ so right now it was impossible to feel worried or stressed about it.


End file.
